Running from Reality
by cainmeister
Summary: SONGFIC ALERT! SONGFIC ALERT GUYS!
1. The Breakup

_Ok so this is my first songfic...don't go mental if it's crap..._

But please review..just coz you love me so much xD  
YESS DO IT! :)  
actually, read it first..  
HERE WE GOOO

* * *

Running from Reality

She walked down the street to meet up, for the last time, with the person she was in love with. As the stones crunched underneath her feet, she grabbed her cell-phone from the pocket of her washed-out jeans and glanced at the time. 7:56pm. In four minutes her world would come crashing down whether she liked it or not, but hopefully, he wouldn't turn up. She sat down on the dusty wall overlooking the pale yellow beach and started to scribble on a notepad that she'd bought from across the road.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains  
_

There was a tap on her shoulder.

**  
**_Lost sight  
couldn't see  
when it was you and me_

How could she do this to him.

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
_

She glanced up towards the handsome man and attempted to smile, then looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in her hands. Re-reading the letters written in read ink._  
_

_  
Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face  
_

Looking up again, she handed the paper over to him, giving him a big hug and a small peck on the cheek. Then she mouthed the words

_  
Lost sight  
couldn't see  
when it was you and me  
_

"Sorry."

_  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright  
_

And with that, she turned and wandered back down the street which she had come up just minutes beforehand, with tears streaming down her face then splashing onto the dry ground beneath. Passers by stared at her, trying to ask her if she was ok but she upgraded into a sprint – running away from reality.

_  
One day  
you will wake up  
with nothing but "you're sorry's"  
And someday  
you will get back  
everything you gave me  
_

He read the contents of the letter, salty droplets falling onto it – smudging the ink.  
'**I can't do this anymore. It's over. I wish it didn't have to be like this but I'm sorry, it has to. I tried so hard to forget but it just wouldn't budge, instead of just forgetting the bit I wanted to I'll just have to forget everything. My feelings cause me too much pain and I really don't want to press them onto you anymore. I will love you forever but I won't remember anything more than your name and that we had something very special. Try not to let this upset you, please. That would really kill me if I found out that you couldn't cope and I would regret everything.  
Forever and Always, You're little Cherry Blossom. X**

_  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright_He read the letter a few more times before shoving it in his pocket and sitting where his lover had just been sat. He had lost her, she was never coming back and he knew it just as much as she did.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am. I regret that day so much and I'm sorry it drove us apart. If only you were here to listen." He spoke to himself quietly.  
"I, Naruto Uzumaki, will never give up. I will win her back, even if it kills me."

_Song: Candles by Hey Monday_

* * *

_DID YOU LIKE IT? :) :) :) :) :)  
i love that song, dead good live too.  
awesome_

_anyways_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D  
I'LL BE YOUR BESTFRIEND!!! ...  
that oughta do it ...  
hmm..

BYE ^-^


	2. The Shock Horror

_i don't own naruto!_

sup neegro's  
i guess you came to read this! =)  
yayayayayayaya  
please review when your finished here

* * *

He lay on his bed, staring out of the window at the dark blue sky. Peering across to the alarm clock, now 3.27am, he picked up a small piece of crumpled paper and a photograph from his bedside table.  
"Why…? Why me?" Naruto mumbled to himself.  
He held the photo in one hand and the paper in the other. He glanced between the two and then dropped the tear-stained letter by his bed, letting it fall to his dirty bedroom floor.

_The lights out,  
__I still hear the rain,  
__These images that fill my head,  
__Now keep my fingers from making mistakes,  
__Tell my voice what it takes,  
__To speak up, __Speak up,  
__and keep my conscience clear when I wake.  
_

"How could you do this to me?" he whispered to the photograph.

_Don't make this easy,  
__I want you to mean it,  
__Jasey. (say you mean it)  
__You're dressed to kill,  
__I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)  
_

Resting his head on the edge of his bed, he placed the photo carefully on his windowsill next to a photo of his deceased father. On the other side there lay a photograph of every one in Konoha, including the 3rd. If you looked very closely you could she Naruto, he had his arms around Sakura and a raven-haired boy. Sasuke. Sakura looked pretty pissed off and Sasuke had a small smirk on his face and was holding two fingers behind Naruto's head. A small drip landed on team 7 and quickly ran down the photograph and fell off the edge, crashing onto Naruto's sheets.

_Now there's an aching in my back;  
__a stabbing pain that says I lack,  
__the common sense and confidence,  
__to bring an end to promises,  
__that I make in times of desperate conversation,  
__hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end.  
__Just say when._

"Starting tomorrow, I will find her." Naruto told himself

***around 7am***

_  
Don't make this easy,  
__I want you to mean it,  
__Jasey. (say you mean it)  
__You're dressed to kill,  
__I'm calling you out, (don't waste your time on me)  
_

He walked into the next room and grabbed his tooth brush and toiletries; also a towel then shoved them into a navy backpack. Adding an extra pair of clothes and lastly, his three favourite photographs then closed the bag and placed it gently down on his bed. Naruto picked up his cell-phone and searched through his contacts, stopping on Sakura's name. He pressed the call button.  
'Sorry. This caller is unable to take your call at the minute'

_I've never told a lie,  
__and that makes me a liar,  
__I've never made a bet,  
__but we gamble with desire,  
__I've never lit a match,  
__with intent to start a fire,  
__but recently the flames,  
__are getting out of control.  
__Call me a name,  
__Kill me with words,  
__Forget about me,  
__It's what I deserve,  
__I was your chance,  
__to get out of this town,  
__but I ditched the car,  
__and left you to_

There was a knock on his door, Naruto jumped up and hurried to answer the door. Once he opened the door he heard a familiar voice. Kakashi. There was someone else there too so Naruto stuck his head out further to see. It was Iruka. He was smiling thoughtfully at Naruto and then spoke  
"I'm sorry Naruto. We're not here on a social visit."  
"We're here to ask you whether or not you have seen Sakura Haruno in the last 24hours" Kakashi spoke.  
"Yeah, I saw her last night. Why?"  
"Well…I'm sorry to have to tell you like this Naruto but…"

_Wait outside,  
I hope the air will serve to remind you,  
that my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath._

"She died late last night."

_and my words are as timed as the beating in my chest._

**Song = Jasey Rae by All Time Low**

* * *

_thankyou for reading maaaan  
review now?  
and  
add to favourites?  
yayayaya!?_

yes!  
i love you guys =)  
x


	3. The Madness

_i'm back !!  
i don't own naruto...-.-  
but i do own the...oh..wait..no made up characters here..oops sorreh! wrong story .  
annnnnyhoo i dedicate this chapter to MJ! i'm so sad he's died, it still hasn't hit me yet.  
warning - update is shit..!  
but still read anyway...coz ... theres more about to happen!! =DDD  
sasuke and zetsu are excluded from this little conversation i'm having with you, my faithful readers, as i'm doing it in__ secret!  
they are in the kitchen looking fo tobi...whoever finds him first gets to have their own little conversation with you guys next time!  
BUT BEWARE...tobi-san is good at hiding!  
_

* * *

**Naruto POV**

No. She can't. They're lying, that could never happen.

"How?" I asked, choking back the tears.  
"Suicide" Kakashi replied, coldly.

Never. Never ever would Sakura do that. She wouldn't have the guts. I don't believe it.

"Where was she?"  
"Her bedroom, she's in the morgue at the moment. You can visit if you like." He spoke softly this time.

_I'm not one for love songs  
the way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't  
and I want everything for you  
the disappointment because you've been left behind and the world has it's shine  
I would drop it on a dime for you  
_

I slowly shut the door in Kakashi and Iruka's faces but they didn't seem to mind. I think they understood. I turned and fell to the floor, leaning against the door. There was a noise then a loud thud across the other side of the room. I quickly stood up and ran across the room to find my phone fallen on the floor, the screen read '1 New Message'. Slickly, I picked it up and went back to sitting against the door.

_  
And whatever it takes  
I'm going to make my way home  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over_

I unlocked my phone and pressed 'Read Now'.

_And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along  
You gave me something I could hold onto  
and I want you  
more than you can ever know_

"Sakura?"  
How could I get a message from Sakura?

_  
Before I met you I use to dream you up and make you up in my mind  
all I ever wanted was to be understood  
you've been the only one who could  
I could never turn my back on you_

I read the message aloud because it would hurt more if I imagined her saying it.  
"**Naruto, I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me, I never meant to upset you. Leave me in peace x"**

_  
And whatever it takes  
I'm going to make my way home  
We can turn our backs on the pasts and start over  
_

I deleted the message; I couldn't cope with someone sending cruel messages off her phone though it would hurt more if it was actually her. But it couldn't be, she's dead. Sakura is dead.

_  
And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along  
__you gave me something I could hold onto  
and I want you  
more than you can ever know (more than you could ever know)  
More than you could ever know,  
It's true.  
_

I threw my phone to the other side of the room; it hit the wall and landed on my dressing table with a bang. My head fell into my hands and my eyes started to leak. I've never cried so much in my life.

_  
And not long ago  
I gave up hope, but you came along_

_you gave me something I could hold onto_"Sakura, I love you." I whispered, still crying.

I stood up stiffly and went to check my phone, no more messages were left except the one I was about to write now.  
"**Sakura, I want to be with you forever. I'm joining you right now x**" that should do it.  
I picked up my back-pack and headed for the door, it shut behind me with a small pfft noise and then an even smaller thud but the only noise I could now hear was the beating of my heart and my smooth footsteps, but I couldn't tell which was which. They were both going so fast.

_And I want you  
more than you can ever know._

* * *

**Song = Cobra Starship - The World Has it's Shine (I Woulf Drop it on a Dime)**

_So how'dya like it?  
i didn't..but there was a twist!!1! =O  
aaaah i'm pretty much stuck fo idea's but i know whats gonna happen...just not how to get there xD  
comprenday?  
good....!  
agmmm  
they still haven't found tobi-san yet..i wonder who it'll be to find him_

_peace bruv3!_

_rip mj =(_


End file.
